


[Podfic] Too Much

by forzandopod, Jalules



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Feelings, Flirting, Friendship, Innuendo, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, let's talk about the window incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/pseuds/forzandopod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jalules/pseuds/Jalules
Summary: “I’m gonna level with you here, Patty,” Holtzmann says, very seriously, and that’s more than enough to put Patty on guard. A serious Holtzmann is some serious business.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Too Much](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573900) by [Jalules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jalules/pseuds/Jalules). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic of] Too Much](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265460) by [klb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb). 



**Cover Artist:** forzandopod

 **Length:** 00:16:01 

**Size:** 11MB

 **Music:** Moments by Tove Lo

 **Download:** You can stream or download this podfic as an mp3 [over here](http://forzandopod.kalindalittle.com/podfic/%5bGHO%5d%20too%20much.mp3). (thank you [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra) for hosting me!)

**Author's Note:**

> photo credit: Justin Stephens


End file.
